vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pearl (Crystal Gems)
Summary Pearl is a main protagonist in Steven Universe. One of Rose Quartz's closest followers, Pearl is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in their rebellion against the Gem Homeworld. Pearl would afterwards protect the Earth over the next several millennia alongside her friends while later teaching Rose's son, Steven, the ways of her people. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely''' 6-B''' Name: Pearl Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Regarded as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Psammokinesis, Photokinesis, Nephelokinesis, Holographic self-duplication, Energy blasts, automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity. Attack Potency: Likely''' Country level+ ' (Can combine her powers with Amethyst to form Opal, and even though Gem fusions are at least slightly greater than the sum of their parts, Pearl would need to be in the same general leauge as Opal for her to be as powerful as she is) 'Speed:' At least '''Massively Hypersonic '(Comparable to Garnet) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class GJ (Able to easily kick away a chunk of pillar thrown by Sugilite, smashing it without damaging her leg) Durability: '''Likely Country level+''' Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range, Dozens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Spears(s), Sword(s) Intelligence: Very High (Capable of building a functioning space ship and a combat-ready robot out of spare parts in a very short time span) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form, which can be broken and destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spear Proficiency: Through her many years of training, Pearl is able to summon her weapon, a pearlescent spear. Pearl is very skilled in the art of spear-wielding, and goes in tandem with her pattern of fighting that involves dancing. She moves gracefully and swiftly, attacking with grace and poise. She handles herself well in melee skirmishes. *'Dual Wielding:' Pearl is capable of wielding dual spears in battle, implying she may be ambidextrous. *'Energy Projection:' Pearl can fire arrow-like blasts of energy from the tip of her spear. This can be done as rapid-fire, or charged to unleash a more powerful blast. In Attack the Light, this ability is named, "Fireball". Holographic Projection: Pearl can project holographic images from her gemstone, which she uses mainly as a visual aid when lecturing Steven. While most of the holograms seem to be intangible, some, like Holo-Pearl, are able to interact with solid matter. Furthermore, the holograms can function without Pearl's presence up to two weeks, implying that her holograms can live independently. In "Chille Tid" it is shown Pearl's dreams are projected as holograms as she sleeps. *'Self-Duplication:' Aside from Holo-Pearls, which are projected through her gem, Pearl can also replicate herself several times into hologram-esque clones of herself, as seen in "Beach Party" Psammokinesis: Pearl is shown manipulating a small amount of sand to create figurines in "Giant Woman". It is currently unknown how much sand she can control at one time. This ability has only been shown once so far. Nephelokinesis: In "Sworn to the Sword", Pearl is able to channel clouds in the direction of her choice, able to gather clouds surrounding the arena around her to create a fine mist, reducing visibility and able to quickly dissipate it. Photokinesis: In "Keeping it Together" Pearl can be seen using her gem like a flashlight. Water Walking: Pearl can walk on water, an ability she shares with Opal, Lion, and Lapis Lazuli. Pocket Dimension - By performing a specialized dance, Pearl can summon and store objects with her gemstone. However, in "Sworn to the Sword", she did this with no dance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:TV Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Cartoon Network Category:Sand Users Category:Weather Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Steam Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Regeneration Users